The Big Chara
by Odd1533
Summary: When a giant X-Chara tries to eat every Chara in the town, will Amu be able to stop it? Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!
1. New Student

Chapter 1

New Student!

**Author's Note: I spell Kuukai with one 'u' (Kukai).**

It was a bright and sunny day. Kukai and his friends were playing soccer in the park. Daichi was sitting on the sidelines cheering Kukai on. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "USELESS!!" Daichi could hear from far away.

"Kukai!" Daichi yelled as the tremor stopped.

Kukai nodded. Daichi floated away, and Kukai said goodbye to his friends before following. "What is it?" he asked once he was far enough away from his peers.

"I sense a large amount of X energy," Daichi replied. "Lets character transform!"

Kukai nodded once more. "My own heart, Unlock!" Kukai's clothes began to change "Character Transform! Sky Jack!" He leaned back on his board, and rocketed off. "Which way?"

"Straight ahea-" Daichi stopped in mid sentence.

"What is-" Kukai also stopped. He halted his bored and stared at what was before him. It was a giant X-Chara. It had to at least be three times an adults average hight.

"Kukai!" Daichi yelled. Kukai did not respond. The X-Chara bent down and hit Kukai, which made him fly backwards into a tree. The character transformation ended, and Daichi landed on the ground. "Kukai..." he managed to call as the X-Chara picked him up and threw him into it's mouth. Kukai sat on the ground, shaking and watching the whole thing helplessly. There was a flash of light, and the X-Chara was wearing an outfit similar to Daichi's. The X-Chara turned, and walked away. Kukai sat in his same position shaking, until he finally collapsed on the ground.

Amu walked swiftly down the hall, noticing a group of students huddled together not that far ahead of her. Rima walked up to her. "Have you heard?" she asked. "There's a new student. I think his name is Jack... he's from America."

"New student?" Amu said. She walked into the group, yelling, "Excuse me! Move! Coming through!"

Two girls noticed her and shouted, "Cool and Spicy!"

Amu pushed two last people aside, then saw the new student. He had short black hair, an orange sleeveless shirt with a sun logo on his chest, long, baggy black jeans, and big orange eyes. He also had a Chara sitting on his shoulder who had blond hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt with a yellow sun, and yellow eyes. "Hello," Amu introduced, "I'm Hinamori Amu. This is my friend Rima!" Amu motioned behind her, assuming that Rima had followed. Rima waved.

Hearts grew in the new students eyes. "Rima! Rima!" The new student pushed Amu aside and put one knee onto the ground. "Miss Rima, my name is Jack Ram. I am from Colorado, America, and I have never seen a girl as beautiful as you in my life! Miss Rima, will you go out with me?" Amu giggled at the sound of Jack's voice. It was as if she was listening to a girl!

Rima looked at Jack. "No." She replied bluntly, then turned to walk away. "See you after school, Amu."

Jack's body went white, and his soul floated out of his body. "Ta-Tamaki... she rejected me..." Amu shrugged, then followed Rima to class.

After school, Amu and Rima went to the Guardian's Clubhouse. Unfortunately, Jack secretly followed. All of the guardians sat down at the table, and began eating the cookies that were set out. "There has been a sudden increase in X-Eggs," Kairi began. "We better investigate. I suspect Utau is behind this. Shall we form search parties?"

"Tamaki and I wanna join!" Jack said as he came out of hiding. "This is some type of club, right? If it is, we want to join!"

Amu sighed. "You can't be a guardian unless you are specially chosen by us or the superintendent," Tadase replied. "I'm sorry, but this is not a club you can just join. The guardians are a sacred organization dedicated to helping and protecting the school."

"You're going to need all the help you can get..." Amu spun her head around.

"Ikuto!" she said as her face reddened.

"Tsukyomi Ikuto!" Tadase said as he stood up.

"That's me." he replied slyly as he rested his head atop Amu's.

Jack gasped. _What's he doing here?!_ He thought. Tamaki, Jack's Chara, also gasped.


	2. Ikuto & Kukai

Chapter 2

Ikuto & Kukai

Last time: **"Kukai..." Daichi managed to call as the X-Chara picked him up and threw him into it's mouth."New student?" Amu said. "I wanna join!" Jack said as he came out of hiding. "Ikuto!" Amu yelled as her face reddened.**

Ikuto began to wrap his arms around Amu's head, making her heart beat even faster. "So, what's up, Kiddy King?" Ikuto asked.

"Why are you here?!" Tadase yelled.

"I-Ku-To!" Yaya sang.

"I'm here because I wanted to be," Ikuto laughed. "I also want to help."

"W-We don't n-need your h-help," Amu stuttered.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer," Ikuto said, sniffing Amu's hair. Amu began shaking. "Anyway, I don't believe I've met you." Ikuto lifted his head, and turned to Jack. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jack," Jack said through gritted teeth. "Nice to meet you, Tsukyomi Ikuto..."

Yoru purred. "Ikuto, let's go nyan!" Ikuto nodded, then waved goodbye.

"How boring, nyan! We have to pretend to not know that jerk." Yoru snickered.

"I guess. At least I get to bother Amu while executing the plan..." Ikuto shrugged, Chara-changed, and jumped off onto a building

The next day, Amu decided to take a walk in the park not to far from the school. On her walk, she saw someone collapsed on the ground by a tree. "Kukai!" she yelled as she ran to his aid.

"Something here is wrong, Amu-Chan! Where's Daichi?" Miki asked.

Amu shook her head. "I don't know, but right now, Kukai is our primary concern." She turned Kukai onto his back and felt his pulse. He was alive. "Kukai!"

Kukai's eyes slowly opened. "Amu...? Why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"Are you okay?!" she asked hurriedly. "You where passed out here on the ground! You might catch a cold that way!"

"Who cares... It's not like it matters. I won't be anything when I grow up anyway..."

"What are you saying?! You could be the best soccer player in the world!"

"Yeah, right..." Kukai slowly stood up and walked away. "Daichi...Daichi...Daichi..."

Amu sighed, and wondered if she should follow him. She started to, but then gave up when she couldn't find him. Amu took out her cell phone and called all of the guardians. Within minutes, all of the guardians arrived.

"That's odd," Tadase said after Amu explained what happened.

Ran sighed. "It was like-" Ran began to look around. "I sense a huge amount of X Energy!"

Miki looked at Amu. Amu nodded. "My own heart, Unlock!" Miki went back into her egg, and landed on Amu's hands. "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!"

Kusu Kusu smiled. "Rima!" Rima and Yaya looked at their Chara and nodded.

"My own Heart, Unlock!" Rima and Yaya said.

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!"

Suddenly a mass of X-Eggs flew into view. "Negative Heart, Lock On!" Amu yelled, shaping her hands into a heart in front of her. "Open Heart!"

The cleansed eggs began to glow, and they flew into thee sky. Amu smiled, then frowned. More X-Eggs appeared. There had to be at least a thousand. Suddenly, Amu heard a chuckle. Everyone directed their attention to the one person they need to see the least. Lunatic Charm.


	3. Tamaki

Chapter 3

Tamaki

Last Time: **"How boring, nyan! We have to pretend to not know that jerk." Yoru snickered. Kukai slowly stood up and walked away. "Daichi...Daichi...Daichi..." Suddenly, Amu heard a chuckle. Everyone directed their attention to the one person they need to see the least. Lunatic Charm.**

"Why are you here?" Amu yelled.

Utau smiled. She seemed to be swaying back and forth, as if she were getting dizzy. "I'm here to destroy you, of course." she said.

"What's happed to you...?" Amu mumbled.

"Easter has shown me the light, Amu!" Utau grinned, then jumped forward. "**Devil's Blade!**" Utau put her hand out as she ran toward Amu. A black, demonic sword formed in her palm.

Amu put her paint brush out and blocked the incoming sword. Utau leaned into Amu's face as the two weapons met. "That's new..." Amu said, trying not to let Utau's power overcome her.

"Are you jealous?" Utau said in a high pitched tone.

Amu grunted, and looked into Utau's face. Her eyes were blank. Amu gasped, then pushed Utau back a few steps. "**Colorful Canvas!**" Amu waved her brush and a rainbow of colors flowed out.

Utau snickered. "**Blank Expression!**" Utau slashed her sword and a mixture of purple and black energy flowed out, colliding with Amu's attack. The rainbow slowly began to wither, and the darkness lashed forward, knocking Amu backward onto the ground. Amulet Spades Chara-Transformation suddenly ended in a flash of blue. "Had enough?!" Utau said, raising her sword to finish Amu off.

"**Tightrope Dance!**" Rima yelled, wrapping a rope around Utau's hands. "Yaya, now!"

"Right!" Yaya yelled excitedly. "Yaya's turn! **Go!Go! Little Duckies!**" A herd of rubber ducks formed around Yaya. They began bulleting toward Utau, one at a time. Suddenly everything went black. "What's going on?!" Yaya yelled. "I'm scared!"

"**Useless!"**

Amu stood up in the darkness. _How can it be so dark? _She thought. _It's the middle of the __afternoon and we're outside!_

There was a flash of purple light, and Amu, Kairi, Tadase, Yaya, and Rima were all standing in front of a giant X-Chara. No one was in their Character Transformation forms, and no Chara could be see except for the giant. Not even Utau or the X-Eggs were present.

"Yummy! Yummy!" the X-Chara yelled as it gained heart, clover, and spade pins on it's shirt along with a baby bib, a crown, clown face paint, and a samurai sword.

"It couldn't have!" Kairi yelled.

"It did! That thing _ate _ our Chara!" Tadase said in disbelief.

"Hinamori, Kiddy King, everyone else. Come with me."

The guardians turned their head. "Black Lynx- Ikuto!" Amu said. Ikuto- or Black Lynx- was standing in the center of the path through the park.

"Kitty!" the giant X-Chara yelled. Waddling forward.

"Come with me if you don't want to become another one of that thing's accessories," Ikuto said while turning and running.

The guardians all looked at each other and nodded. They all began to run after Ikuto. Eventually, they got away from the giant Chara.

"What- huff -was that thing?" Amu said as she regained her breath from running. The group had rested in the Guardian's Clubhouse.

"Tamaki..." Ikuto mumbled.

"Tamaki? Isn't that Jack's Chara?" Tadase gasped.

"Yes. Unfortunately, that was one of the side effects from Nikaido's experiments..." Ikuto sat in one of the chairs and ended his Chara-Transformation.

"What do you mean?" Amu said, looking up in skepticism.

Ikuto sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning..." Ikuto began leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. "A couple of years ago, Nikaido went to America to study X-Chara, and their effects to X-Energy. I don't know exactly how, but Nikaido got a hold on a batch of X-Eggs. One of those eggs was Tamaki's." Ikuto put his chair down and looked over at the guardians in boredom. They all looked as if they were dying to know more. "When he performed a test on Tamaki by adding excessive amounts of X-Energy, I guess that Tamaki's X-Chara form couldn't handle the energy. As a result, it must've grow to it's size to hold all of the energy. Occasionally, Tamaki changes back to his regular form, and Jack never notices Tamaki's absence."

Tadase looked deep in thought. "That must mean that, since Tamaki is so large, he eats other Chara to get their energy to keep himself from dying..." he commented.

"Bingo." Ikuto said standing up. "Well, I better get going. Let's go, Yoru."

Yoru purred as he landed on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto waved and headed for the door. "Ikuto wai-" Amu yelled, but was cut off by the shattering of the entire front of the Clubhouse. Tamaki, in giant X-Chara form, had punched the glassing. Ikuto jumped back to avoid the glass. He landed next to Amu. Ikuto then fell on the ground, unconscious. Tadase ran over.

"I think he collapsed from exhaustion..." he mumbled.

Amu sighed in relief. "C'mon nyan!" Yoru shouted. "Amu, you're gonna help me defeat this thing, okay!"

Amu looked over at Yoru in confusion. "Wha-?"

"Yoru floated over to Amu. "Amu's heart, Unlock!" Yoru said as the Humpty Lock began to glow.

"Wait!" Amu yelled as she rose into the air. Her entire body began glowing purple. When she finally made contact to the ground, she was wearing what looked like a pink one piece bathing suit with a tail coming off of the back. She was also wearing pink cat boots, cat gloves with claws like Ikuto's transformation, and she had pink cat ears sticking out of her hair. "Character Transformation: Amulet Lynx.


	4. Amulet Lynx

Chapter 4

Amulet Lynx

**Author's Note: There will not be a recap this chapter because I am uploading both chapters at the same time.**

Amu looked down at her character transformation in confusion. "Amulet...Lynx?!" she mumbled.

"It worked nyan!" Yoru cheered. "Amu, look out!"

Amu hurriedly looked up. The giant X-Chara had stood up, and all she could see were it's feet. " **Colorful Little Duckies!**" it yelled. Small rubber duckies of every color shot thought the glass and towards Amu. Amu jumped back with more agility than all of her Chara-Transformations could jump combined.

The big X-Chara started spinning around on one foot. "**Holy Honey!**" Amu sprinted forward so she was out of the clubhouse. The X-Chara was five times it's normal size, and it was shooting a Remake Honey/Holy Crown attack blend into the clubhouse. Amu turned back. Everyone in the Clubhouse was asleep, but they were also being held in the air, by the Holy Crown part of the attack. The X-Chara had taken everyone hostage.

"Ikuto!" Yoru yelled.

"Guardians!" Amu yelled. "Yoru, we have to finish this before anyone gets hurt!"

"Right nyan!" Yoru said.

Amu jumped into the air so high she could touch the Chara's head. "**Lynx Shot!**" Amu and Yoru yelled together. Amu's claws began to glow pink. Amu twisted her body, and started spinning. The claws sent out energy slices toward the X-Chara, hitting the giant Chara all over it's upper body.

The X-Chara stumbled back. Amu landed on the ground and put her hands in front of her. "Negative Heart, Lock On!" Amu outstretched her arms. "Open Heart!" The X-Chara began to shrink back to normal size. Amu could feel her power going down. "Special!!" She yelled. Her power increased greatly. Finally, the X broke off of the X-Chara's head. Amu, out of energy, fell onto the ground. A flash of light showed, and the X-Chara changed back into Tamaki. Ran, Miki, Su, Pepe, Keseki, Kusu Kusu, Daichi, and Musashi were floating in the air next to him.

Tamaki floated over to Amu with Ran, Miki, and Su. "Thank you Amu..." He said.

Amu's character transformation ended. "No problem..." she said as she fell unconscious.

Ikuto, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and Kairi, now free, walked over to Amu. Ikuto smiled. "Nice job, Amu..." he mumbled.

"Hinamori..." Tadase mumbled.

A couple of days later, Jack and Amu where walking down that hall. Jack had said that he was going to go back to America. He also said that he was sent to Japan because Easter wanted to use Tamaki for some plan. Amu grinned, knowing that Jack had no idea Tamaki used to be half X-Chara. "Are you going to come to the airport?" Jack asked. "Tadase and the others are."

"Probably." Amu smiled. "What day are you leaving?"

Jack frowned and looked down. "Tonight." he said.

Amu also frowned. "I see..." she said. "I was just getting to know you!" she said sorrowfully.

"It's okay." Jack said. "We'll see each other again." Amu seemed comforted by that thought.

That night everyone had gone to the airport to see Jack off. Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and Amu waved goodbye to Jack. Jack had five days until he would be back home, and in those five days, Kairi left to go back home. Little did they know, though, they all were going to be seeing Jack sooner than they thought.

The End


End file.
